Chronicles of Magna Queen of Magnetism
by Monster King
Summary: Read to find out but I will tell you that I have rated the story M to be safe though in reality it may or may not stay T-rated. Have posted a important annoncement inside the story see inside story for details
1. Episode One

Chronicles of Magna Queen of Magnetism

Legends

Conversation

'Using a Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING A JUTSU'

_Thoughts/Documents Being Read/ Flashback Dialogue_

_Flashback Conversation or Naruko Speaking to Kyubi_ (technically this is how you spell his name) _through their Telepathic Link_

'_Flashback Using a Jutsu/Technique'_

_FLASHBACK SHOUTING OR NARUKO SHOUTING AT KYUBI THROUGH THEIR TELEPATHIC LINK _

'_FLASHBACK SHOUTING A JUTSU/TECHNIQUE'_

**Kyubi speaking **

**KYUBI SHOUTING**

(Side Notes/Starting a Flashback Sequence)

Note: Before this story begins I want to let you all know that Ninja manipulate Chakra and Jutsu in a way similar to how benders from the Avatar world do the Bending Arts

Part One: Beginnings

Episode One: Enter Naruko Uzumaki

Location: Elemental Nations-Land of Fire-Hokage Province-Konohagakure-Ward 4-An Alley

The Four year old form of Naruko Uzumaki stared up at the people hovering above her in fear _why do they always try to harm me like this? What did I do to them?_ Thought the sobbing girl. We finally got you demon girl said the man closest to her _and why do they always refer to me as a Demon?_ Thought Naruko what did I ever do to you? Asked Naruko sobbing which pissed off the crowd in front of her. Don't play dumb with us Demon we remember what you did four years ago and so do you snarled the same man confusing the girl greatly as she was only a baby than so what could she have possibly done to anger them?. It was then that the man whom was by the way a Ninja took out his sword and lifted it above his head and Naruko closed her eyes awaiting the killing blow knowing that help wouldn't arrive in time.

It was then that something happened that would shape her future for the rest of her life and she heard gasps of shock coming from the crowd and opened her eyes just a little bit to see what was going on. Her eyes immediately widened when she beheld the floating Katana in front of her face which was now between her and the crowd _what in?_ Thought both Naruko and the others. **Kit use your willpower to control the sword **said a deep intimidating voice that seemed to be coming from inside her and Naruko barely managed to fend off the recovered Shinobi whom had attacked her with a Kunai. **Do the same thing with the Kunai** said the same voice and Naruko catching on yanked the Kunai out of the Shinobi's hands and did the same with the other three Kunai hidden on the Shinobi's belt.

Naruko watched in fascination as the weapons hovered in between the crowd and herself and it was then that Inu arrived and drove off the crowd of people around her and she told him what had happened.

Location: Elemental Nations-Land of Fire-Hokage Province-Konohagakure-Government Ward-Council Building-Council Room

So according to her that's what happened said Inu aka Kakashi Hatake and the two councils fell silent as they contemplated this development before one Danzo Shimura spoke. I say we put her in my Root program to hone her Kekkei Genkai and turn her into a weapon of Konoha said he quickly. That will not happen Danzo snarled Hiruzen Sarutobi but she will learn to control this new ability of hers and see what else it can do said the God of Shinobi calmly as possible. The meeting continued on for a while before it was dismissed by the Professor whom left the room with the councils.

Location: Elemental Nations-Land of Fire-Hokage Province-Konohagakure-Ward 2-Naruko's Apartment

She focused on the spoon levitating it up and down side ways and across just as that voice in her head was instructing her to do and she smiled as she did this mighty proud of herself as she did this. _How do you know so much about my powers?_Asked Naruko and she heard the voice smugly reply that it knew a lot of things before it told her to try lifting all of the assembled silverware on the table. She did as she was told channeling her powers through her body and eventually into the assembled steel silverware and she was soon levitating all ten pieces of them. After practicing with her powers which she had felt unnecessary given how easily she had manipulate the much heavier steel kunai and katana earlier but had done as she was told.

**Naruko you must not tell anyone about me I will eventually if the Hokage doesn't first reveal my identity to you but for now let us go to the…** the voice never got to finish it's sentence. The door had opened and in it stood Kakashi Hatake smiling at the girl whom was still sitting cross-legged on the ground with the silverware all arranged in front of her neatly and he had already figured out what she had been doing. Practicing with your powers Naruko that's good I was going to tell you that Hokage Sama wanted you to do that but you beat us to it said Kakashi. The blonde girl smiled up at her best friend whom was also as mentioned before one of her protectors whom smiled right back at her proud of his sensei's daughter whom resembled a perfect cross between both of her parents.

Naruko smiled back in turn before going getting back up and telling Kakashi that she would be visiting the primary dump in Rust Town to hone her powers via the vast amounts of metal available in Konoha's industrial district. _I shall control my powers or die trying BELIEVE IT!_ She thought smiling to herself as she left the room withKakashi behind following her.

End of Episode One:

No flames are going to be allowed in reviews for they will be deleted…now for a brief session of Questions and Answers!

Question One: Do the marvel and Naruto worlds coexist? Or is this just a Narutoverse story with marvel elements?

Answer: Find out by continuing to read the story!

Question Two: What are the pairings?

Answer: For the developing story to know and the readers (no offense) to find out

Question Three: Is her ability a Kekkei Genkai or is she a Mutant

Answer: Sigh…Well I guess I can give one hint about the plot yes she is a Mutant but that's all I am telling you

Now that's it for Questions and Answers feel free to ask your own Questions when you post your own review's readers and I will answer them next time on Q's & A's!.

I will not be updating my story until I at least get 2 reviews for this chapter sees you all next time!


	2. Episode Two

Chronicles of Magna Queen of Magnetism

Legends

Conversation

'Using a Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING A JUTSU'

_Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Flashback or Narrative Dialogue_

_Flashback Conversation or Naruko/Magna Speaking to Kyubi_ (technically this is how you spell his name) _through their Telepathic Link_

'_Flashback Using a Jutsu/Technique'_

_FLASHBACK SHOUTING OR NARUKO/MAGNA SHOUTING AT KYUBI THROUGH THEIR TELEPATHIC LINK _

'_FLASHBACK SHOUTING A JUTSU/TECHNIQUE'_

**Kyubi speaking **

**KYUBI SHOUTING**

(Side Notes/Starting a Flashback or Narrative)

Note: The story takes place in a completely modern world so don't be surprised if I include Airplanes such things in this story. The story as of now is a Marvel Naruto universe fusion and the Elemental Nations are my world's equivalent of Japan and a large chain of island landmasses in the central Pacific Ocean taking the place of the Pacific Islands and Hawaii (Land of Waves).

Part One: Beginnings

Episode Two: Growing Up to seven and the tragic birth of Magna

_Naruko grew quickly into her powers over magnetism and by the time she had started going to Konoha Pre Genin Ninja Academy she had achieved basic mastery over magnetism which was enhanced by both hers and Voice's knowledge of the subject. Upon realizing that Naruko was a Mutant with command over Magnetism and likely more just like her mother a Class One Mutant all hell had broken loose within Konoha's Government. Danzo and the mostly Anti Naruko Civilian Council moved to make her either a breeding machine and or a weapon of war and everyone else simply like herself wanted her to be a Shinobi in general. Somehow Naruko managed to dodge the political bullets and stay independent of Danzo and company _

_Meanwhile she continued to develop her powers by the age of five when she joined the Konoha Pre Genin Ninja Academy Naruko had gained the following abilities the first was to control magnetic fields around any kind of magnetic object. Using this absolute power over Magnetism she could control even diamagnetic metals such as mercury and silver which radiated repulsive magnetic energy and thus shouldn't be able to be manipulated by her. Her second ability was to reverse and either or and enhance an objects magnetic properties which enabled her to turn the lager mentioned metals into Ferromagnetic metals and even reinforce their Ferromagnetic properties. This of course made the metals even easier to manipulate, her third ability was to create a strong attractive magnetic field around herself thus enabling her to attract magnetic materials to her person._

_Her fourth and final ability was her so called metal launch technique which basically was her ability to launch metals usually after attracting them to around her person at a target of her choosing at any speed. When she joined the academy she had virtually no friends amongst the younger generation of Konoha's people but her at least at the time friendly nature won over a lot of people. She proved to be very intelligent and a prodigy in the Shinobi Arts learning and mastering the three basic Jutsu's within the first year of her time at the Pre Genin Ninja Academy. She also turned out to be a Taijutsu prodigy on level with the Hyuga students and her friend Rock Lee._

_When she was six she was tested for elemental affinities and they discovered she had Lightning Release or Raiton, Earth Release or Doton and Fire Release aka Katon and Wind Release or Futon. Half way through that year of 1950 she discovered her Dojutsu like ability to see on the Electromagnetic Spectrum and she came to the conclusion that her powers extended to control over Electromagnetism and the EM Spectrum. During this time she was giving Iron Powder by the Sandaime Hokage whom hoped she could control it just like the Third Kazekage. To everyone's delight she could do that meanwhile she had discovered additional abilities related to metal and Magnetism_

_The first was the magnetic blast which was simply a blast of strong repulsive magnetic energy and the second was the ability to sharpen and otherwise enhance the metals she held control over. The first Elemental Ninjutsu she discovered was the Great Fireball Technique or Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu and the Earth Release: Earth Style Wall or Doton: Doryuheki techniques which were C-Rank and amazingly enough B-Rank techniques. It should be also be noted that her Electromagnetic Vision had been greatly enhancing her ability to control her magnetic powers. Just when Naruko turned seven on the date of Wednesday October 10__th__ 1952 however tragedy struck her and her life was changed forever when she was on her way home from school raped by a group of three hostile Jounin whom despite her own power had overpowered her._

_She was "saved" from death by fellow mutant Kurenai Yuhi a Genjutsu/Taijutsu mistress whose powers had nothing to do with illusion. You see Kurenai unknowns to herself and others held the powers of the Canadian Mutant Sabretooth and when she came across the rape she literally massacred the rapists and the crowd of pedestrians watching and cheering them on. This traumatic event combined with the following revelation by the entity she had called Voice changed her. Voice revealed itself to be the Kyubi no Kitsune himself sealed in her by her father Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage her mother was revealed to be Kushina Uzumaki his previous Jinchuriki. _

_Thus did Naruko rename herself Magna and titled herself the Queen of Magnetism and changed from a friendly carefree girl to a cold hearted one. She also changed her goals in life she had long wanted to earn the respect of the people of Konoha but now Magna wanted nothing more than to become the most powerful Kunoichi the Shinobi World has ever seen. She also vowed never again to trust anyone as Kyubi's revelation had despite unknowns to her Hiruzen caring for her his secret keeping had devastated her. Magna's final vow was vengeance against Konoha for everything it had done as she now even if not completely correct perceived it as the enemy._

End of Episode Two

Now for Questions and Answers!

Question One: Why did you do what you did to Naruko… I mean Magna?!

Answer: Sorry folks but I did so to give her a very good reason to become hostile towards Konohagakure

Question Two: How often do you intend on updating the story?

Answer: As often as I have inspiration and reviews

Question Three: Will Magna forgive Konoha or trust anyone from it again?

Answer: Wait and see

Question Four: Are you going to bash anyone?

Answer: While normally I don't do direct and intentional character bashing in this story I may bash Konoha's general population

Question Five: How powerful will Naruko come?

Answer: Extremely so after all she is going to be a Class Zero aka Omega Level Mutant

That it for today for Questions and Answers see you all next Episode!


	3. Episode Three

Chronicles of Magna Queen of Magnetism

Legends

Conversation

'Using a Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING A JUTSU'

_Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Flashback or Narrative Dialogue_

_Flashback Conversation or Naruko/Magna Speaking to Kyubi_ (technically this is how you spell his name) _through their Telepathic Link_

'_Flashback Using a Jutsu/Technique'_

_FLASHBACK SHOUTING OR NARUKO/MAGNA SHOUTING AT KYUBI THROUGH THEIR TELEPATHIC LINK _

'_FLASHBACK SHOUTING A JUTSU/TECHNIQUE'_

**Kyubi speaking **

**KYUBI SHOUTING**

(Side Notes/Starting a Flashback or Narrative)

Part One: Beginnings

Episode Three: Power growing part one

_Magna for the rest of the 1952 year devoted her time to mastering both her powers and the Shinobi Arts. She learned and mastered Futon: Daitoppa aka Wind Release: Great Breakthrough and also mastered the Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu or Earth: Release Double Suicide Technique. Despite not trusting Konoha and loathing it in fact she had learned to trust one Kurenai Yuhi the person responsible for saving if you can call it that her and from her learned Kage Bunshin no Jutsu or Shadow Clone Technique. As for her powers Magna had learned to create a magnetic force field imbued with incredibly strong repulsive magnetic energy around her person._

_This force field she discovered could repel any sort of object even people! She also began to work on her ability with Iron Sand which she stored in seal scrolls plastered on her armor. Yes Magna was starting to learn the complicated art of Fuinjutsu or Sealing Techniques and was proving to be quite good at it. The First ever ability she had discovered was unknowns to her an exact replica of the Third Kazekage's Satetsu Shigure or Iron Sand Drizzle a technique that did the following. It was a gunshot like technique which use Iron Sand hardened into minuscule grains to simultaneously attack a target at varying ranges of distance._

_She fired the bullets like the Kazekage at speeds so fast that they were incredibly difficult to see and its target finds it nearly impossible to evade the attack. She called her technique Iron Sand Shotgun and discovered quickly like the Kazekage that by using Magnetism she could make it even faster. She later discovered how to with her ever growing control over metal to turn the Iron Sand into needle like shapes that made it even more easier to harm her living opponents. As I had just mentioned she has discovered the ability to turn any metal she held control over into different shapes and eventually discovered how to make these shapes of different sizes. _

_Her Taijutsu abilities within the year 1953 even before she turned eight had improved enough that she had caught the attention of Might Guy whom tried to convince her to let him take her under his wing. He sensed her talent which rivaled that of his student and her acquaintance Rock Lee whom she did respect though didn't currently fully trust since that event which hurt him greatly as they had been good friends prior to that "unyouthful" event. For now she declined much to his disappointment and focused on her own now completely private training. Just as she had turned eight tragedy struck the Uchiha Clan and the Uchiha Massacre happened as one Itachi Uchiha killed all members of his clan save his little brother Sasuke._

_She had learned the Great Fireball technique from Sasuke earlier in her life and the devastated and now cold hearted Sasuke found despite what I said a kinship with the girl. They trained together Sasuke whom had activated his Sharingan during the massacre would often use the Sharingan during the training as he couldn't otherwise keep up with her. Kurenai later that year offered during late November offered to train her in Genjutsu Magna politely declined the offer but did accept the scrolls she had been giving by Kurenai. The following day she discovered two Taijutsu scrolls in her apartment the first was on the Hachimon or Eight Gates technique which she discovered boosted her abilities._

_The second scroll was on the basics of the Goken or Strong Fist and she discovered a letter written to her by Might Guy. "I heard that the youthful Tigress mistress of Genjutsu had giving you scrolls on Genjutsu I Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey shall give you these most youthful scrolls on my art may the flames of youth burn brightly in you". She was surprised by the depending upon your point of view as he was like Rock Lee in her opinion crazy Might Guy's determination to teach her Taijutsu. The Eight Gates according to the scroll she was reading work by opening the eight points in a person's chakra network that not only limited the flow of Chakra but also what a person's body could do._

_She had successfully opened the first gate the Kaimon or Gate of Opening within a two weeks' time which was the first of the Eight Gates and this one released the restraints of the brain on a person's muscles. This meant that she could get one hundred percent usage out of them as opposed to twenty percent which was the normal limit on muscle usage and as she discovered it hurt like hell to simply move after at first even a small amount of time. She was told that she could eventually use a devastating maneuver called the Omote Renge or Front Lotus. This technique utilized the five times the normal amount of strength she possessed when under the influence of the first gate to great effect. _

_She of course according to the scroll had to first launch the opponent into the air and follow that attack with the Kage Buyo or Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. This technique saw her after becoming airborne shadowing her opponent by staying behind him or her to put him or her in a vulnerable position for a follow up attack. In this case it was the previously mentioned Omote Renge/Front Lotus attack that she performed as a follow up attack. It has been already mentioned what it does but it should be further noted that a user of the technique first restrains the opponent before launching it. _

_The attack resembled a pile driver slamming the foe head first into the ground while rotating them at ferocious speed but it is a double edged sword as using the technique thanks to the Eight Gates effects leaves the user very fatigued. Magna became very adept by the end of the year at the usage of the first gate managing to last longer before becoming too fatigued to use it and good at Guy's Taijutsu style. She also become quite good at Genjutsu developing her own technique the Lion's Roar Technique which made the opponent feel like they were being hunted by a predator._

End of Episode Three

Now forQuestions and Answers Hurray!

Question One: I find this story difficult to read can you give us a reason why that is?

Answer: First thing is that I have shown the legends already that should help you understand that for example this indicates what a character is saying during a conversation and this _either what a character is thinking or simple narrative style dialogue_. Plain dialogue that is not a characters words or thoughts is done without underlines, italics or bolds now to address the difficulty following the story. I have been unable to put (so that you can understand the story better) a lot of spacing due to how the document editor seems to work as it does not cooperate with me in this regard enough spacing in between some places to make it easier to read. This is not an excuse but a fact if you have problems understanding the story I do sincerely apologize for that fact.

Question Two: I thought you said that she hates Konoha and vows vengeance against it?

Answer: She does wish for vengeance against its general population but she does have some friends like Rock Lee and Kurenai Yuhi whom she knows for reasons she can't understand are loyal to Konoha. She may be cold and emotionless but she would never betray those close to her and as long as she has them as friends she is postponing her eventual vengeance against Hidden Leaf. Sasuke it should be noted has a similar despite his Avenger personality philosophy in this story as Naruko aka Magna so keep that in mind while reading it

Question Three: Is this going to have a Rock Lee/Naruko pairing?

Answer: They are going to be good friends nothing more nothing less

Question Four: Is this going to have a Naruko/Sasuke pairing?

Answer: I admit it is a possibility but just to warn you it is a small one

That's it for Questions and Answers! See you all during Episode Four!


	4. Episode Four

Chronicles of Magna Queen of Magnetism

Legends

Conversation

'Using a Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING A JUTSU'

_Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Flashback or Narrative Dialogue_

_Flashback Conversation or Naruko/Magna Speaking to Kyubi_ (technically this is how you spell his name) _through their Telepathic Link_

'_Flashback Using a Jutsu/Technique'_

_FLASHBACK SHOUTING OR NARUKO/MAGNA SHOUTING AT KYUBI THROUGH THEIR TELEPATHIC LINK _

'_FLASHBACK SHOUTING A JUTSU/TECHNIQUE'_

**Kyubi speaking **

**KYUBI SHOUTING**

(Side Notes/Starting a Flashback or Narrative)

Note that I already did mention her wearing armor in this story but as of this chapter she made her first suit of custom made armor

Part One: Beginnings

Episode Four: Power Growing Part 2

_Early In the year 1954 Magna began to tap into the Demon Fox's energies for the first time discovering how to with its help begin to draw upon and directly wield its Chakra and within a month had access to and control over her Initial Transformation Form. Also around this time she assembled her fist suit of Magna clothing with her power over metal which she used to make it flexible and durable. For colors she decided red for her beauty and dangerous nature and purple for the power she wielded and her assumed status as the Queen of Magnetism and she made a symbolic custom designed helmet and painted it a similar coloring for herself. She placed with the armor of course Iron Sand scrolls in pockets that she had created in the armor and engraved her special Iron Sand Seals on the armor so that she would also have access to her Iron Sand. _

_Sadly for her sanity's sake it had an unforeseen side effect as to her interactions with one's Rock Lee and Might Guy on the date of Sunday March 10__th__ 1954 which just so happened to be the next day after making the outfit in the first place…_

Time: 4:20 AM

Date: Sunday March 10th 1954

Location: Elemental Nations-Land of Fire-Hokage Province-Konohagakure-Academy Ward-Academy Training Grounds-

YOSH! SUCH YOUTHFUL CLOTHING MOST YOUTHFUL QUEEN OF MAGNETISM I THE BEAUTIFIL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA AM INSPIRED! Shouted to Magna's horror a loud familiar and obnoxious voice. _Oh no_ thought Magna burying her hands in her face while the surrounding people stared at her while Sasuke plus her newer friend Neji Hyuga of the Hyuga Branch House gave her sympathetic looks. STAY THERE WHILE TELL MY YOUTHFUL SENSEI ABOUT THIS DEVELOPMENT! Shouted the younger Green Beast one Rock Lee as he took off into the distance leaving a dust cloud in his wake. Thus against her better judgment the glaring at Rock Lee's back in displeasure Queen of Magnetism waited for Might Guy to arrive

Why don't you hide from them until the storm passes Suggested Neji it's a pointless endeavor knowing them they will be determined to do whatever they are about to do said Magna. You know you did kind of ask for it with your choice of colors for your Magna clothing said Sasuke in amusement. He cowered however upon seeing the murderous look on Magna's face after he finished saying this forget what I said Magna said Sasuke. It should be noted that as you saw that while she was normally Konoha's newest Ice Queen and admittedly a Heartless Bitch towards others around those she trusted like Sasuke and Neji plus ironically Guy and Lee she was more open.

(Some time later)

YOSH IT IS TRUE WHAT MY OTHER APPRENTICE began guy _I am not your official apprentice though I am grateful for those scrolls you gave me_ thought Magna shuddering SAID YOU HAVE INDEED A MOST YOUTHFUL UNIFORM! Shouted Guy. _It's just a suit of metal clothing! _thought Magna, Neji and Sasuke I KONOHA'S SUBLIME GREEN BEAST OF PREY SHALL started Guy. GUY SHUT THE HELL UP YOUR ANNOYING US ALL! Shouted another furious and most familiar voice belonging to one Kurenai Yuhi a Mutant just like Magna. AH IT'S THE MOST YOUTHFUL TIGRESS… started Guy but he never finished the sentence as Kurenai to the amusement of her also Mutant companion Anko Mitarashi and the three somewhat traumatized Academy Students brandished her tigress claws.

Her glare reinforced by her intimidating claws and known strength and willingness to carry out her threats did something normally almost impossible which was shutting Guy up during his youth rants. Yes mam said a scared guy but he soon to everyone's dismay recovered his bravery as he after smiling in Magna's direction with thumbs up gesture turned to his mini me clone. COME MY MOST YOUTHFUL STUDENT TOGETHER WE SHALL DO ONE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND KONOHA AND THAN A HUNDRED PUSH UPS AND SIT UPS! Shouted Guy. Then he and Lee with everyone glaring at their backs took off into the distance starting their so called training together which Magna whom respected them for it secretly matched every day.

_Meanwhile speaking of her Iron Sand Manipulation she discovered how to manipulate the Iron Sand in a way that created objects of solidly linked particles of Iron Sand leading to her creation of the Iron Sand Whip Technique. She also worked on her control over Electromagnetism and discovered that she could create EMP's of varying strength which originated from her body she also discovered around this time how to fly. She did this amazing accomplishment which built upon her knowledge of Electromagnetism and her ability to see the Earth's natural EM fields by basically connecting her own magnetic energies with them. Thus connected she skillfully manipulated the energies both within and out of herself at once so as to move her body along these fields thus enabling her to fly. _

_She became quite good at this by the time her birthday came up she had practiced with this ability over and over again and while by no means was she a bird she was able to fly as fast as she could run under normal circumstances. She was of course being a proverbial fish out of water not very graceful in the air at full speed which was currently at that time 25 MPH and needed to slow down to be more efficient in the sky. Magna vowed to rectify this problem eventually, by the time of her birthday it should also be noted that she had successfully opened the Second Gate as well. This was the Gate of Healing or Kyumon which was located in the brain not only forcibly increased ones strength but temporary re-energized your body preparing yourself for the opening of future gates. _

_She also worked on her Ninjutsu developing the Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu_ _or Phoenix Sage Fire Technique which saw her creating a group of small fireballs__ that streaked towards her foe and as she later found out where controllable with her chakra. Another Ninjutsu she developed was her own custom made Raiton: Rai Naguru or Lightning Release: Lightning Strike which was basically a bolt or later bolts of Lightning Chakra shot out from her fingers at a target. She also figured out how to combine her affinities with metal which she was now starting to keep inside scrolls placed in pockets made in her Magna suit and in Storage Seals engraved on her suit. Storage Seals by the way was her new name for the Iron Sand Seals for she had figure out how to modify them to put anything in them which included sharpened scrap metal. _

_By combining Lightning Chakra with metal or Iron Sand she could increase via the vibrations it caused in the items their offensive potential via sharpening the objects she also discovered she could do that with Kunai which she kept on her person as weapons. This was also accomplished by channeling Wind Chakra into an object though it was even sharper and more potent than the Lightning Chakra variant. At least this was against inanimate objects as Lightning Chakra was more effective against living targets, channeling Earth Chakra into an item increased its defensive and offensive potential by making it harder and physically stronger. Channeling Fire Chakra infuses it with fire which surrounded it in intense localized flames that followed the weapon or object in question burning to varying degrees the targets of said weapon._

_Thus by her birthday she had drastically increased her power but also it should be noted that though she remained open to the possibility of friendship overall her personality remained as cold as the metals she could control. When combined with her sometimes fierce temper and power this made her a dangerous and unpredictable person._

End of Chapter

Question One: What's with the Might Guy/Rock Lee scene?

Answer: I just felt like adding some comedy to her life and please tell me if you liked it or not

Question Two: I thought you mentioned she wore already wore armor in Episode Three?

Answer: Yes I did but she didn't have her Magna Clothing which is essentially a customized metallic thin but extremely durable piece of clothing placed over standard clothes of a similar coloration. Also on a side note red and purple are her favorite colors.

Question Three: Are the X-men or for that matter any other Marvel characters going to appear?

Answer: Yes but much later in the story

Question Four: What are Anko's powers?

Answer: She is a class one Mutant that can turn invisible, intangible and transform into any kind of snake or other person oh and she can also talk to any kind of reptile, see in the dark and finally she had the basic senses of snakes.

Question Five: Will she eventually claim vengeance against Konoha?

Answer: Most Likely yes but for her friends sake she is postponing it for now

Question Six: Will she forgive the third?

Answer: Yes but only later in the story


End file.
